


A Brother's Deadly Love

by MaddieMare



Series: A Brother's Deadly Love [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Forced Bonding, Frisk Never Falls Down, Kidnapping, M/M, Need of Affection, No resets, Papy out for Blood, Poor Sans, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yandere Papyrus, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMare/pseuds/MaddieMare
Summary: Sans always knew his brother loved him...but not the way he thought...When his brother's true nature is revealed, Sans is forced to live his life in despair with the shadow of his brother leaning over him.Will he be able to escape his deranged brother, or will he find himself succumbing his life to his captor?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Yandere Papyrus!~ I just hope this doesn't become a complete failure!

Days in the Underground would always be the same. For young monsters it was to wake up, go to school, play and sleep. Older monsters would have similar patterns as well. Wake up, go to work, relax and sleep. It was no surprise that most of the monster race was filled with depression and despair. That is, unless for one monster.

The Great Papyrus, known for child like behavior and foolish activities, was basically a child trapped in an adult's body. Many monsters would call him the most purest being in the underground, always keeping other's smiles up and baking his oh-so famous spaghetti. Some monsters would call Papyrus brain dead or autistic, always talking behind his back and making up stories of the skeleton falling on his head as a baby bones.

But monsters that both hated and loved Papyrus would always have a dislike to the monster that made Papyrus this way.

His brother Sans.

Mostly parent monsters would ask the lazy bones why he would spoil his brother in such a way. In reply, he would make a dumb pun, and be on his way.

Some doctor monsters and even the Royal scientist herself, asked the short skeleton if his brother had any mental problems or traumatizing experiences. Though the anger was always seen one his face, he would simple say no and march back to Grillby's or his station. 

Even if Sans reputation was a bit effected by these harsh criticisms, Sans would continue his life as always. One could say he, *'blocked out the haters'. (*AIR HORN NOISE INTENSIFIES) Regardless, most monsters gave up confronting the monster, leaving him be. Heck, some even became friends with him! But many still held some hatred toward the skeleton and his smug smile.

\-----

Papyrus hated it. 

He hated when people glared at Sans with hate.

When they talked about him behind his back.

He just wanted to rip out their throats. 

But he had to pretend still, just a little longer before he could go with his plan. 

He had to have Sans, he had to protect him from those unworthy of him.

No one deserved Sans but him.

No one understood what Sans had done for him, how much Sans gone through. Once he was done, he would shower Sans in all the things he utterly deserved. 

He sighed as he stroked his brothers still skull. The only sounds came from the skeleton sleeping calmly in the comfort of his bed. 

"Soon Sans," He cooed, as he sent warm sensations through the sleeping figure, his right eye humming with bright orange magic. "Soon you will be mine, and only mine." 


	2. Brother's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at puns, lets just put it at that.
> 
> Killer Papyrus will soon come. *Evil Chuckling*

 

The day began just like any other. Sans woke up, feeling like shit as always. Well, no time to mope around now, he had work to do.

Forcing himself out of the stained mattress, Sans made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where the taller sibling of the two was cooking a freshly new pot of Spaghetti. He sat at the set table, awaiting to try out his brother's new batch of the everyday pasta. 

Papyrus turned to his drowsy brother, fighting the urge to fall asleep right there and now. "Ah, good morning brother! Did you sleep well?" Sans smirked. "Yeah, sure did. But you don't have to ask every day bro, it doesn't really  _mattress_." Both laughter and groans were heard that morning. 

After their pun filled breakfast, Sans grabbed his lucky bottle of ketchup and headed out to his station in the snowy woods. Papyrus watched his laid back brother disappear into the woods, he himself entered the now empty house. 

Sitting on the couch, hand folded as his mind raced with bizarre possible scenarios that could become of his brother. 

What if a human comes and dusts him?

What if the other monsters finally hurt or threaten Sans?

...What if Sans falls for someone else?...

Just the thought made Papyrus boil up in angry. No, he won't allow it! No one deserves Sans, not now, not ever! Sans belongs to him and ONLY him! He'll kill every being in the Underground to keep it that way. Yes...just him and his lovely little Sans, hand in hand, taking a small stroll in Waterfall. No one would talk about Sans, he could finally be happy, he would no longer have to put on that fake smile when he would go out. And if a human came? He would just used their soul, along with the other six, and break the barrier for Sans to see the real stars he had adored for so long. 

A disturbing smile crept along the insane skeleton's face. Yes, tonight will be the perfect time to finally carry out his plan. Tonight Snowdin, then Waterfall, Hotland, all this planning filled the skeleton with the same glee as would a child getting a new toy. 

Before he would begin however, he'll have to make sure Sans is fast asleep, might as well fix the lock in the basement. He'll have to make a few renovations, like remove the weird machinery, add shackles and the best bed in Snowdin. Sans will be so happy with his new life, he just knew it! The lazy skeleton could just rest all day in his private room, not having to care for anything at all. 

Of course, he couldn't forget about Sans magic. Oh well, a little stab in the socket won't blind his Sansy. At least not permanently...

Oh look at the time! He's late again. He groaned to himself. He should save the daydreaming for later. For now, he had a brother to stalk.


	3. Brother's True Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Listening to Undertale Soundtracks fills you with Determination*

 

The day went by pretty normal. No humans showed up (of course), and Sans made a good pun or two at Grillby's today. As he walked home from the bar, Sans could already imagine what silly adventures Papyrus had gone through today. 

His brother really was the purest monster in the Underground.

He continued to make his way home, not really taking in how beautiful this particular night was. Little did he know, that this would be the last of many days before seeing it again.

He opened the door to the overdecorated house, and stepped inside. Sighing in relief once the warm air drowned the coldness away. The skeleton could already hear the clicking of pots and the smell of tomato sauce from the kitchen. He lazily marched to his brother, making his best masterpiece yet. 

"Heya bro," He mumbled. "Whatcha making tonight?" 

Though a bit shooken at by the sudden appearance of his brother, he quickly gathered himself. "Oh nothing much dear brother, just some of my magnificent Spaghetti. But with an added ingredient.~" 

This seemed to perk the other's curiosity. "Oh really? What is it?"

Papyrus nyehed as a smug smile grew on his face. "It's a surprise brother! You have to guess what it is." Sans chuckled to himself. "Heh, ok Paps. I bet It'll make this next dish,  _never forgetti_." 

Sans soon found himself sitting alone at the table as an irritated Papyrus continued to make dinner for the two.

\-----

_The blue plate is for Sans, just add a bit of that...there. Don't worry my little Sans, this won't last long. Well...not until you wake up._

The Chloroform was quickly slipped back into the crowded drawer.  _Sans is too lazy to even check what's in these, it's a good thing too._

Taking both blue and red plate with both hands, he made his way to the table where Sans sat patiently. A genuine smile rested on his face.  _Soon that smile will stay there forever._

Placing the dishes of pasta carefully on the table, both chatted casually and began to eat. Papyrus watched as his short brother ate the meal without hesitation. He watched as he ate every, last, bit of it. 

With a sigh of satisfaction, Sans pushed the empty plate out of the way, and rested his skull on the clothed table. "Wow Paps, this is the best batch yet! So what was that secret ingredient you added?" 

Papyrus smiled as he picked up a forkful from his own plate. "Why love of course!" Sans gave a tired smile. "Yeah..." Letting out a loud yawn, he sank deeper into his seat. "Man, I'm beat." 

Giving an evil grin to himself, he rose and picked up his brother who latched onto him in return. 

"Don't worry Sans, I'll put you to bed like I always do you lazy bones."

With a weak nod, Sans soon drifted to deep slumber. Nothing would wake him up at this point, not even the scream and pleas of monsters.

Papyrus abandoned the kitchen. But instead of taking the sleeping skeleton to his bedroom as promised, Papyrus turned left, out of the house, towards refurnished laboratory.

\-----

The cries of young and old monster's screams filled the air of the small town. Some monster's managed to escape into the woods, but were found whiten minutes. By the time the massacre ended, dust and shattered bones littered.

His next stop, Waterfall.

At first it was like a quick game of man hunt. But his fun was halted by Undyne, the monster he once carried for as a friend, was just a obstacle in his plan. Though it took time, he managed to take down the guard by playing his innocent act. And here he thought he was the idiot.

Hotland and the Core were a breeze, he didn't kill Alphys, but found a mysterious pile of dust just underneath a rope shaped as a noose.

Coward.

By the time he got to the King, he had enough LV to end the boss monster with one hit. Not long afterword, a strange flower appeared. It proceeded to congratulate and try to convince the skeleton to absorb the human souls, saying such nonsense as 'ultimate power' and 'being gods.'  

But the deranged skeleton didn't care about power. He just wanted Sans all to himself and safe. He ended up obliterate the obnoxious flower mid-sentence. As he observed the human souls in their coffins, he agreed to himself that if a 7th human  _did_ fall down, he would use their souls, along with the others to break the barrier.   For Sans   

For Sans.

\-----

His head was spinning. Grunting, he opened his eye sockets, but froze automatically when he took in his surroundings.

He wasn't in his room, he was...in the lab?!

Did he stay up late again? Trying to rise from to ground, but was stopped by the pressure pulling him back down. Turning around, he saw metal, rusty shackles?! 

He immediately began hyperventilating. What the hell was going on, why was he chained up?! Did someone kidnap him at his own home? His eye lights disappeared in horror.

...What happened to Papyrus?...

 He remembered eating Spaghetti, and then falling asleep, oh god! Was it those judgmental monsters finally convincing the guards to arrest him for 'abusing' his brother?

All he knew was he had to get out of here and find Papyrus. He anxiously teleported out of the forgotten laboratory, and appeared in front of Papyrus' and his house.

 _"There doesn't appear to be any break-ins."_ He silently prayed to Asgore for the confirmation.

He turned around, and was greeted by someone he did  _not_ except to see covered in nothing but dust.

"Oh brother.~" Papyrus cooed as he summoned a bone in his hands. "You should have been a  _good boy_ and stayed in your room."

Sweat rushed down Sans' skull. Why was his brother covered in monster dust, why was he holding a bone, what did he mean by 'room.'

                                                             

PAPYRUS

LV 20

HP 99/99

*YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN YOUR ROOM SANSY~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, comment down what kind of torture and pain you want Sans to go through. Don't worry, your request for torture shapes out the story.
> 
> *Please comment down some ideas, I'm all out of torture juice*


	4. Torture Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to update, thank you all for your lovely suggestions.   
> I enjoy your sadist creative minds and reading your comments.

 

"P-Papyrus wha-" Sans was cut off by the force of the bone planting through his left eye. A pained scream escaped his throat as he collapsed on the snowy ground. The pain was unbearable, bone marrow and tears seeped out through the newly made wound.

As the small skeleton continued to shrivel more into himself on the blood-stained snow, Papyrus bent down, picked up his teary eyed sibling, and made his way back to the celled room. 

On the way towards the damp room, Papyrus smiled as Sans clutched his dust-covered scarf. He knew the other was suffering greatly, but until they reached the Basement, Papyrus stayed silent. Of course he wouldn't heal Sans, not yet anyway, until Sans finally submitted himself would he heal the damaged eye. The sound of muffled sobs distracted him from his thoughts. He approached the shackles dangling from the walls, and attached them around the smaller skeleton's carpus, whose cries had died down as his mind entered an exhausted state.

The LV monster sat and stared at his new prized possession, he gently caressed the other's check bone that was covered with tried tears and red marrow. 

 _Finally._ Papyrus gave an insane grin.  _No one will hurt you anymore, you are mine now, you'll stay with me forever._ With a few short chuckles, Papyrus spoke menacingly. 

"Don't worry Sansy, you will  _never_ leave me."

\-----

He hated morning. Just the thought of leaving bed made him squeeze his eye socket tighter.

Big mistake.

A sharp pain shot through his left socket, making him yelp at the sudden pain. What...? Did he drink too much at Grillby's again? He looked up from the ground, trying to get a better surroundings of his environment.

...

...wait...

WHY CANT HE SEE THROUGH HIS LEFT SOCKET?!

Tears began to spill out of the skeleton's still functioning socket as the stream of memories rushed through his skull. 

Monster dust, everywhere, on Papyrus. Papyrus  _hurt_ him. Why?! How did his innocent brother get so much LV, was this a dream, a nightmare? 

His panicked state was soon abruptly cut off by the sound of the door banging open. In the doorway stood a silhouette of the all-too familiar skeleton. In his hands rested what appeared to be a blanket and a pot of what Sans would assume was Spaghetti.

A cheerful smile was boldly printed on the tall skeleton as he made his way to the wide-eyed skeleton. Kneeling down, he placed the steaming stockpot of pasta besides him as he wrapped the wool blanket around Sans. The small skeleton flinched as the taller of the two wrapped the soft material around his shaking frame. Sighing in annoyance, Papyrus straightened his posture as he grabbed the pot of Spaghetti, resting it on his lap.

Putting on a fake smile, he pulled off the pot lid, revealing a steaming saucy scent filling the air in the small room. "Sans! You hadn't eaten in three days! You must be starving, here." With a sliver fork, he stroked the surface of the pasta, long noodles dangled on the silverware. He leaned it closer to the chained skeleton's mouth. Sans tried hard not to let his mouth overrun with drool as he intently stared at the dish. 

His mind and body were at a civil war with one another. His non-existing stomach  _begged_ to have the Italian delicacy inhaled by now. But his mind rejected his stomachs pleases. What if this... _monster_ , had put more chloroform into the pasta, or maybe it was laced with the dust of their neighbors?!

Though tempted, the small skeleton made his decision and kept his jaw shut tight. Papyrus, losing his patience, slammed the fork of pasta onto the hard concrete floor. Sans eyed him as the taller of the two reached for his cuffed hands. His long phalanges wrapped around Sans' ring finger, and snapped the weak bone in half.

Sans cried out in agony, fresh pools of tears piled up in the skeleton's sockets. But Papyrus hadn't even be began the small punishment. He proceeded to move to the middle finger.  _SNAP!_ Then the index finger,  _CRACK!_ And finally the index finger.  _CRUNCH!_

Every time Papyrus broke the phalanges, Sans cries grew weaker and forced. As the last finger was dislocated, Sans let out a sigh. Until Papyrus moved to his next hand. A groan of frustration escaped his before another pained scream leapt from his dry throat. 

Papyrus' didn't even flinch through the whole ordeal. Once all of his fingers were mangled, Papyrus simply picked up the Spaghetti covered fork, and pressed it against Sans' closed jaw. He immediately allowed the food inside, hoping not to go through the punishment once again. The pasta didn't even taste good, it tasted like nothing. That alone made Sans want to puke it out. 

And the two sat there, until all of the Spaghetti was gone. As Sans ate the last few bites, he could feel Papyrus stare emotionless at him. Soon the tall skeleton collected the cooking supplies, and headed to the exit. Before he left, he called out. "Good night Sans, I'll see you tomorrow.~" He then disappeared through the door. 

As soon as the door was closed with a click, Sans erupted in tears.

...What happened to my brother?...

 


	5. Brother Bonding

 

The next few day would be the same. Wake up, cry, eat spaghetti, cry, eat more spaghetti, cry and go back to sleep. There were times Papyrus would brake a few bones, but that only happened when Sans stopped eating or began to cry. All of those days were silent, Papyrus didn't talk to him and he was to terrified to speak up to the insane skeleton. The time that Papyrus came to feed him kept being less and less, it made Sans so lonely, that he actually wanted his brother to stay with him some-

-No no no, he could see what Papyrus was doing. Out of all the years of being a scientist, Sans knew that Papyrus  _wanted_ him to feel lonely, so that he could have his way. All he had to do was not act phased by it.

But as soon as he promised himself that, his captor just _had_ to come at the exact moment. Kneeling down, Papyrus began to scoop up the spaghetti when Sans suddenly spoke up. "W-why are you doing t-this Papyrus?" His voice full of fear. Papyrus just stared. "So that no one will hurt you Sans." Confused, Sans asked again. "W-what do you m-mean?" With a frustrated sigh, Papyrus carefully placed both pasta and fork down on the ground. "I'm protecting you from  _them._ " He said coldly, causing Sans spine to stiffen in both fear and curiosity. "They all... _hated you._ They were bad to you, they wanted to take you away from me. But I couldn't let that happen, I did this for  _you_ Sans, and _only you_." 

Sans was speechless. His brother had planned this?! He wanted to feel disgusted, but part of him felt...good that Papyrus would do such drastic measures for him. 

Papyrus turned his attention back to the cool plate of spaghetti, picking the fork back up again, he held it near Sans' mouth. Though reluctant, he allowed the pasta to go in. Both sat silent.

\-----

Sans was beginning to trust him again.

Joy rushed through his bones as he tucked himself in bed. Sans finally spoke out to him, and he didn't even need to use force! Looks like that Manipulation Manual was useful after all! For some reason it also had some "romantic" information as well that perked the skeleton's curiosity, but he would wait until Sans was  _fully_ submissive to him. Until then, he'd just have to train his lazy brother some more.

He curled up in the warm bed, and all night he dreamed about Sans in his arms.

\-----

"...Papyrus?" 

"Yes brother?" Papyrus replied as he shoved the fork-full of spaghetti into the other's mandible. Sans chewed the pasta carefully before continuing. "D-did you r-really k-kill everyone?" The tall skeleton couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I did brother, did you really think I would be so careless?"

Sans' eye sockets darkened. Oh god, he really was trapped here with his sadistic brother. He still couldn't believe it.

"Oh yeah," Papyrus quickly added as he picked up the empty plate. "I wasn't able to get through the Ruins, I tried but the door is too heavy to break. And besides, even if someone were to leave, I would just dust them." Sans froze. _Ok thats good._ He assured himself.  _Not everyone is dead. Maybe I could go to the old lady? She woudl be willing to help...right?_

Papyrus soon stood up, which caused Sans to flinch. He made his way toward the door when he stopped. The imposing skeleton looked back at Sans, he calmly spoke. 

"You won't leave me Sans...right?"

Sweat immediately rolled down the cuffed skeleton's skull. The way Papyrus stared deeply at his soul was quite unsettling. 

"Y-yeah b-brother. I p-promise." 

With a pure smile, Papyrus exited the room, leaving Sans in the dark once again.

"...I got to get out of here..."

 


	6. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 1000+ Hits!!!

 

As each day passed, Papyrus stayed longer. As Papyrus stayed longer, he began to trust Sans more, and that's exactly what Sans wanted to happen.

On this day, the tall skeleton had been practicing different types of pasta dishes. Which led to him bringing his prisoner a steaming plate of ravioli. It was satisfying to eat something other than spaghetti for the past endless day. 

Before kneeling down to feed his chained brother, Papyrus paused in front of Sans, as if he were doing calculations in his head.

Sans kept silently begging Papyrus would do what he hoped the taller was debating on. It wasn't before long, Papyrus began unlocking the shackles, leaving behind dark bruises as a reminder. 

But what Sans didn't expect was for Papyrus to cradle him in his, almost loving arms. His face was pressed against the other's trademark red scarf. The smell of pasta and spices almost seemed like a drug as he grew drowsy.

It was...quite peaceful to be honest. 

The small skeleton absent-mindlessly tightened his grip on the soft fabric. One could say he was like an infant, holding onto his guardian. 

Papyrus' chuckle snapped Sans back to reality as he released his grip. Embarrassment washed over him.  _What is he trying to do to me?!_

Papyrus seemed disappointed at Sans' sudden stiffness, but thankfully didn't decide to punish his brother. He has been good after all, and for being good, Sansy deserves a reward.

He carefully reached for the plate of rich dumpling, trying hard not to discomfort the figure lying on him. He grabbed the silver fork laying on top of the dish, but instead of feeding Sans like an infant, he gave it to him.

Though confused, he eagerly took in in his cracked phalanges, and began feasting on the lovely prepared meal. Papyrus watched in aspiration as Sans slowly chewed his meal. Once finished, Papyrus engulfed the other in a bear hug. The red scarf coaxed the small skeleton to cuddle closer to his captor. His mind at ease for the first time in weeks.

"Sans." Papyrus' voice broken the silence, yet the smaller of the two didn't seem affected by the loud voice. 

Satisfied by the calmness of the other, Papyrus continued. "Since you've been so well behaved these past days, I've decided to no longer keep those rusty shackles on your poor wrist." His phalanges brushed over the dark bruises on Sans' carpus, his other hand rubbing Sans' skull.   

The room stayed silent for the remainder of the time. Soft purrs filling the room once a while. But the calm moment soon came to an end as Papyrus shifted under his sleeping brother. Laying him gently on the floor. The door's hinges were creaked opened, and then shut.

\-----

The world soon wrapped around the skeleton, revealing the familiar sadness lacing the prison he's lived in for the last unbearable weeks.

He felt lonely, he didn't want to be alone, he wanted someone to comfort him. Papyr-

-Jolting up, Sans looked at his free carpus's and at the shackles nailed to the cement wall.

He can leave now.

Rushing to the door, Sans shook the copper handle. No budge. Looking around the room, his attention was caught by the old counter top Papyrus didn't bother to remove. _Thank god for that._

Opening the duty cabinets, Sans groaned at the lack of tools that once rested inside. Maybe Papyrus  _did_ bother to check after all.

He continued his search until he stumbled upon some old metal wires tucked away in the corner. He reached in with all his might, hissing at the pain erupting in his wrist. With a few twist and help from tippie toes, Sans snatched the metal strings with triumphed as he ran towards the locked door. Inserting the wires into the gaps in the door, a few solid minutes past before the familiar click notified the skeleton as the door leaned outwards. 

Pure joy and determination rushed through the small monster as he sprinted though the exit. 

He dashed through the abandoned town of Snowdin. Ignoring all the empty building and dust littering the floor. His left eye flaring faster as he got closer to the Ruins door. His mind fantasizing him being able to rest in a safe environment, talk to the old lady again and being able to eat his beloved ketchup! Oh, how he was dying for the red condiment. 

As he ran over the wooden bridge, the large purple door came into view. He was exhausted, but full of relief. 

\-----

Sans isn't here.

He promised he wouldn't leave.

He lied.

I though he loved me.

...

Time to go to the Ruins I guess.

It's time for the worst punishment of his _life_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He knew all along.


	7. Lost & Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading for better reading experience:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgBc5vwIJm0

 

His phalanges stinged from the abuse against the hardened door, but he continued mercilessly pounding the door, hoping for the old lady to come.

_Please, Please, Please, PLEASE Answer The Door!_

Tears ran down his face as his hope of freedom grew slim at each force. Red marrow began leaking through his cracked fingers, staining the deep lilac door. At this point, his panicked mind knew, she wasn't going to come.

He was stuck here.

With Papyrus.

His bones trembled in the cold air, he succumbed against gravity, and fell knees first in the hardened snow. His whole body ached, but he didn't care. He was going to die. He was stuck here with a murderer. 

His brother was going to kill him. 

Flakes of snow piled up on his worn frame. Droplets of red painted the white forest floor. Maybe he would die before Papyrus got to him. Maybe-

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Sans stood up simultaneously as tears of relief rushed down his face. He began scratching on the door furiously, his cries and pleas sounded rasped as he choked on his tainted tears. "P-please! Please open the d-door!" 

There was dead silence before the being from the other side answered. "Who are you? Wait...are you alright?!" 

Sans only whimpered. "P-please let me in! B-before he finds me!" 

A gasp was heard from the other side before the sound of the door scraping against the floor filled the tension laced in the air. The door began opening slowly, but just that seemed to submerge the small skeleton's mind at ease and gratitude. 

With his mind at ease, it was enough for him to get a heart attack when a scream of bloody murder rang through the foggy air.

The sound of multiple bones impaling the old woman as she screamed in agony made the traumatized skeleton collapse on the floor from anxiety. A fresh river of tears poured out of his emotionless sockets. It wasn't long before the sound of dissolving dust fell to the ground, Sans clutched his skull as the shattering of the old woman's soul was heard. 

He laid there on the ground, shaking from the horrors he witnessed. The sound of crunching snow snapped him from his mental breakdown. Looking up, he could faintly see the tall vile figure shrouded by fog, making its way towards him. A fire-like color seemed to trail along side it's eye.

Soon, the figure was standing a foot away from the quivering skeleton, a sharp bone held in his hand. 

Sans' winced at the large presence of LV coming from the tall figure. And from the look of the tall skeleton's face, he was dead.

Hiccuping, Sans tried to find his voice. "P-pap...w-why?..." 

A look of disgust flashed along the tall skeleton. Sans  _felt_ the bone chilling magic surround his soul as he was lifted sharply into the air, and slammed back down immediately. 

A weakened cry left the small skeleton's vocal cords. Once again, he was pulled up, and slammed down. 

Over.

And Over.

And Over.

_And Over._

This slow punishment went on until Sans was too weak to even whimper. Red marrow leaked from his jaw, old wounds opened up, and new ones gushed out the red liquid. Papyrus observed his work, and gently tugged at the blue magic, placing the small skeleton into his long arms. 

He caressed Sans' cold tainted mandible. Red marrow latched onto his phalanges. He smiled at the shivering figure laying in his arms, the sockets of the latter forced closed from the excruciating punishment he endured. 

"This is what you get for running away Sansy.~" Papyrus cooed as if lecturing a small child. "Come on, let's go home. You must be exhausted."

And with that, he began his journey back to Snowdin. He was glad that old lady was out of the way, now all he had to do was get rid of the rest of the monsters hiding away in the Ruins. But that's for another time, right now, Sansy needed all the rest for his next few punishments. Nothing too drastic.

On the walk back to the abandoned Snowdin, Papyrus baby talked the unconscious skeleton laying limp in his grasp. From time to time, Sans would even respond with a low whine or a raspy whisper, which Papyrus would kiss the forehead of to relax the other. 

Depressing music filled the darkened mood of the town as white dust dance around in the tasteless air.

They really were all alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question:  
> What kind of stories do you guys want me to work on? I'm kind of out of ideas, and I'd love to see what creative minds you guys have.  
> It always fills me with joy whenever someone has read my stories or left a nice positive comment. Thank you all! You make me feels special! :3


	8. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not too long, but enjoy!

 

By the time Sans awoken, he was all alone.

Papyrus hadn’t come to feed him, maybe that was the punishment he was given. Or it could be the isolation that was his punishment.

Though Sans was tired, he couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. The haunting screams of the old woman coursed through his skull.

It was all his fault. 

His self pity was rudely interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. He looked up, and meet the empty eyes of his brother. In his hands rested a depressed plate of soiled spaghetti. The noodles were as shriveled as raisins. 

Papyrus marched over to his chained brother. He placed the so-called masterpiece on the concrete floor and kneeled down to Sans.

The room was nothing but uncomfortable silence before Papyrus peorate. “You’ve been bad Sans.” 

Sans just looked at the eroded floor with defeat. “Y-yeah.” 

The tall skeleton gave a devious smirk. “We can’t let that happen again now can we?” Papyrus proceed to trace his phalanges along Sans’ feet, almost playfully. Sans couldn’t help but cringe. The sensation (or should I say  _ SANSation _ ) was making the smaller skeleton extremely uncomfortable, but he didn’t dare to anger Papyrus. So he stayed silent, wincing when Papyrus suddenly gripped tightly around his calcaneus. With a small tug, Sans’ foot popped right off.

The small skeleton let out a rasped hiss. Though it was usual for skeletons to detach their limbs, it always left at least a sting or irritation. Especially if it was forced off. 

It wasn’t long before Papyrus held both limbs laid still in his hands.

“There. That wasn’t so bad was it?~” 

Sans only stared at his tormentor. 

Papyrus brushed it off, and proceed to grab the cold pasta which would be his meal for the day. But Sans did not want to eat. The thought of the old lady’s death made him to nauseas. He just kept his mouth shut tight, and turned his head away from the dangling noodles.

Big mistake.

Without warning, Papyrus slammed Sans against the wall, phalanges wrapped around the other’s neck. 

As Sans struggled for air, Papyrus just squeezed tighter. 

“I’m  _ really  _ tired of your bullshit Sans. You don’t want me getting angry now do you?” 

Sans’ only response was the gagging for fresh air. Papyrus squeezed tighter.

“Now be a good boy, and eat your  _ goddamn spaghetti _ !”

As the force was released from Sans, he inhaled as much as his body could contain. The spaghetti once again brought to his face, he shakingly allowed the pasta to enter.

The taste was indescribable.

His first instinct was to spit it out right there and then, but Papyrus’ loud voice halted his actions. He reluctantly swallowed the nasty pasta, and whimpered when another was brought up to his face.

Once the plate was spotless, Sans’ face was sweating heavily. A blue flush spread along his cheekbones, and his vision was spinning. 

He just wanted sleep.

As his eyes began to shut, he could faintly hear the soft voice of Papyrus.

“...Sweat Nightmares Sansy~...”


	9. Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see...got my hoodie, Jo-Jo The Lamborghini, and Undertale music blasting into my ears...Time to Make a Story!

 

His head was spinning. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt? Why won’t it go away?

The awful pain in his skull slowly drifted away, which caused his awareness to returned gradually. He cautiously opened his eyes, expecting to see the damp cement walls of his prison. But instead, was greeted by a maroon-colored room. 

Jolting up, it was then he realized the bare mattress he’s been laying on, the ever famous self-sustaining tornado, and the trade mark dump in his old room. 

Tears began forming under the skeleton’s eye sockets, but instead of grief and pain, pure joy and relief came out like a landslide. 

He was back home. It was all just a bad dream. Papyrus  _ wasn’t  _ a psychotic murderer. He had to laugh at himself for that. Never again was he going to watch those bloody animes with Alphys on Anime Night. 

His state of high hopes was penetrated by the happy-go call from his sweet, innocent, brother. “Sans! Wake up you lazy bones! It’s time for work!!”

Never had he thought he would be glad to hear that loud demand again. “Coming bro!” 

Sans quickly made his way down the stairs, but to his surprise, Papyrus wasn’t there. Though confused, the short skeleton brushed it aside. “Heh, probably outside.” 

Walking to the door, he was about to push it open, but... _ something _ deep inside him told him no.

_ No, what are you doing?! RUN! _

_ No you idiot, get away! Don’t listen to him! _

_ He wants you to obey. _

The last voice. That voice was what gave him chills through his bones. It sounded familiar. It sounded like someone he once trusted. Someone who was gone, but still around. 

Now he really wanted to run away, but once he turned around, a sea of darkness engulfed the building with ease, slowly making it’s way to the skeleton.

_ Now you have nowhere to go. _

_ What will you do now? _

_ Go to Him! _

Instincts took over, and the small skeleton pried the door open, and dashed through with no hesitation.

_ Big mistake. _

There he stood, frozen in fear. Before him was his dear, ‘sweet’, ‘innocent’, caring and protective brother. No snow was around, instead  _ dust. _

Dust, blood, clothes, it littered the ground, replacing the snow that once laid there. If you would like to pretend the dust of innocent monsters was snow, it wouldn’t be too hard.

And there, in the middle of all the death and despair, stood his brother.

His Brother.

His brother, lacking his battle body and replacing it with a carob coat laced in the gray dust. Jeans stained with blood from the fleshed monsters. A sharp bone in hand, covered in a sickening mixture of dust and dried blood. His iconic scarf, tained in a much darker shade of red with dust particles flying off from time to time. 

A craved smile spread across the bloodthirsty skeleton’s face. To anyone, it would mean  _ danger _ or  _ get away,  _ but to the skeleton staring in disbelief.

It felt comforting. 

The tall skeleton dropped his bloody weapon, and reached his arms out in a welcoming manor. 

“Come to me  Sansy!~” His face contained a wide smile, like the smiles he always made when he  _ was  _ the sweet and innocent brother of his.

Sans felt himself, taking slow steps. What was he doing, no turn back! Don’t go near him!

_ Go to your ~~Lover.~~ _

His body, without his consent, dashed over to the insane skeleton, leaping into his embrace. 

But as soon as the two reached contact, Sans found himself falling into an endless abyss. Ghost of monsters stared as he descended into the endless void. All of them looked so lifeless. Alphys, Undyne, Grillby, Asgore. Many bloodcurdling scream were head at once, children and older monsters, the loudest being from the old woman from The Ruins. Everything was slowly dripping red, his bones ached though the powerful force of gravity pulling him deeper into the bottomless pit.

Suddenly, everything cleared. He stayed floating in the dark room, the ghost and cries of monsters vanish, but were imprinted into the skeletons mind, replaying like a broken record.

A deep voice took him off guard as he shifted his eyes to the speaker, his sockets darkened. 

“What will you do now?”

  
  


He woke up screaming. Sweat coated his frame as he shook in agony from the horrible nightmare he had to bare. 

He was in his cell, alone. He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted comfort, he wanted to feel safe.

With those thought, the door creaked open. There stood Papyrus holding a plate of spaghetti, with a satisfied smile spread on his face.

Sans couldn't contain the tears rushing down, by now the tears only reminded him of his own sorrow and pity. He was hyperventilating so much that he couldn't make out anything except whines and whimpers. 

Papyrus simply chuckled as he walked towards the trembling skeleton. Wow, he was basically  _ pleading  _ for some affection, might as well give him some. 

Papyrus scooped up his smaller sibling into a big bear hug, which the latter accepted greatly. He pressed his tear-stained face into the chest of the tall skeleton, trying hard to calm himself from that horrendous nightmare. Through the whole ordeal, Papyrus smiled as he cooed Sans from his panic attack. Man, he knew the drug was quite effective, but he didn’t think it would cause this much distress. But you know what they say, “The more the merrier.”

“Shhh, it’s okay Sans, I’m here.” The tall skeleton cooed as he rocked the other back and forth softly. It was like comforting a child from a bad dream, but this instead was a small skeleton getting comfort from a dream that’ll probably mentally affect his life forever. 

That’s just one of the many sacrifices you gotta do for the ones you love. 

After the bright blue tears stopped leaking from skeleton, Papyrus reached over to grab the now cold plate of spaghetti that rested on the floor. Scraping a few pieces of pasta off the surface, he brought it towards Sans jaw.

When Sans saw the pasta, he began shaking in fear. Papyrus let out a sigh. It was understandable, he did drug his brother as punishment after all, who wouldn’t be paranoid?

“I didn’t do anything bad Sans.” Papyrus reassured. “I promise, please eat up.” 

Sans gradually opened his mouth, and once the italian dish was placed inside, he began eating happily.

“Good boy.~” Papyrus praised proudly as the plate was soon wiped clean off. Sans muttered something back, but it was muffled due to the fact that Sans was soon nestled against the other. A peaceful look rested on Sans as Papyrus brushed his phalanges against the skull of the small skeleton. 

“Have you learned your lesson Sans?” Papyrus asked, even though he already knew the answer to that. 

Sans tried to gather his words from the dazed state. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” Papyrus concluded. “That's good.”

The two skeletons sat in the dark room together for a long time. It wasn’t long before one fell asleep again. The other just stared at their sibling. Eye Socket glowed fiery red, lighting up the room in a hell-like state. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks yastaghr for the Drug idea. ;)


	10. Acceptance

 

Things were going well for the two skeletons. More so for Papyrus that is.

With each passing day, Sans grew more subservient. And with each visit, Sans grew more affectionate towards his psychotic captor. 

At first it would just be small things, like need for attention or just talking. But lately, Sans would try to cuddle with Papyrus during lunch. Papyrus would even catch Sans murmuring his name when he slept. This wasn’t a bad thing mind you not, but to Papyrus?

This was exactly what he planned. 

\-----

He awoke to the sound of chains bestirring along the cement floor. When he spotted the culprit, he wasn’t surprised, but rather confused as to why Papyrus was removing his chains.

“Papyrus, what are you doing.” 

His brother simply smiled as the last chain fell to the floor. Flakes of rust scattered around the metal, littering the floor with reddish scraps. 

He bent down, and wrapped his arms around Sans’ weak frame, supporting him bridal-style. Though he squirmed at first, an unpleasant squeeze encouraged his efforts to a halt. Papyrus modestly laughed at his brother’s struggles.

“Brother, don’t be ridiculous. I’d be glad to carry you inside. Besides, you seem to be missing a limb or two.”

Sans winced at the humiliating reminder. If Papyrus was going to reteach him how to walk with stubs for legs, he was going to lose it. But at least it would be a distraction from his never ending sorrow. 

Papyrus carried me out through the lab door, and into the world I’ve forgotten. Everything looked the same, but it was dead silent. Remaining monster dust must have been taken away by the cool winds or just blended into the bleak snow. Either way, the frigid air that bit along his frail bones soon vanished once they entered the toasty environment of the brother’s household. From what he could tell, Papyrus didn’t resonate much. Asides from the disappearance of the sock and it’s meaningless sticky notes. 

Papyrus proceed up the stair, and into the bathroom. 

\-----

The sponge circled soothingly on his frontal membrane, preventing any logic from invading the broken skeleton’s mind. 

This is nice. He likes it. This is what he wants.

Sans leaned into the fabric, purring from the water’s warmth and Papyrus’ gentle praises. 

Papyrus lead back, reflecting on Sans’ cleanness, he reached into the tub and pulled out the plug. Lukewarm water retrieved into the silver drain, leaving behind puddles and a shivering skeleton. 

Papyrus had a pleased smile as he pulled Sans out of the empty tub. Grabbing a light pink towel besides him, he wrapped it around Sans’ shaking frame. “There you go, nice and clean.”

Sans purred as Papyrus scrubbed him dry, his body warming up from the friction. Once Sans seemed fully cleaned, Papyrus lifted him into his arms, and carried the now naked skeleton into his bedroom. 

The once child-themed room was now a regular adult bedroom. The race car twin bed was replaced with a cedar-brown queen bed, probably stolen. Everything but the wallpaper seemed to have upgraded in age type. 

Papyrus carefully settled Sans on the queen bed, and boy it was softer than it looked. He tugged off the pink towel, leaving the small skeleton bare to the world. He then made his way to a dark brown closet that stood in the far corner of the room. As the tall skeleton took his time rummaging through the wardrobe, Sans could’ve taken the time to escape while his brother’s back was turned.

But he didn’t.

What was the point? Even if he did manage to run away, he’d have to scavenge for food, avoid Papyrus, and try to maintain his sanity for the fact that everyone in the Underground was dead. Things won’t be so bad if he just does what Papyrus wants. It’ll be easier.

Papyrus walked back over to the bed. Sans’ eyes were glued to the garment neatly folded in his brother’s arms.

A dress.

“P-papyrus, is this a j-joke?” He added a weak chuckle that quickly died once catching sight of Papyrus’ stern face. Without warning, Papyrus latched onto Sans’ arms as he slid the dress over him. Sans remained limb, he didn’t dare struggle to anger Papyrus, he just succumbed to being dressed like a precious doll. 

With the dress finally covering the skeleton’s frame, Sans began examining his new clothes while Papyrus stared blankly at his small lover. 

The light cinnamon dress covered most of his body, except for some hole patterns on the chest and arm area. The softness of the garments were similar to those of freshly picked cotton fibers. 

(If you want an image, it closely resembles this  [ http://www.polyvore.com=jpg&size=l&tid=194694294 ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=194694294) )

Running his phalanges down the silky dress, he felt his face heat up around his cheekbones. Papyrus notice this, and gave a sinister smile. He bent down to Sans, and caressed the small skeleton’s cheek. His other arm wrapping around the hipbone of the other. The contact caused Sans to gasp as his blue blush turn darker. Sans frantically tried to pull Papyrus away. “Papyrus, w-what are you doing?!” 

Ignoring Sans’ pleas and frantic questioning, Papyrus moved his head towards the other’s neck. Summoning his tongue, he trailed along the surface of the spine, provoking the small skeleton to shudder and pant. 

Looks like that manual paid off.

Papyrus attacked the bone with nibbles and kisses. Sans let out a lustful moan, saliva dripped from his mouth whenever Papyrus viciously bit at his neck. He didn’t want this, but it felt good, oh so good!

As Papyrus continued to intrude the skeleton’s weak spot, Sans let out mewls as he clutched Papyrus’ scarf. 

“P-papyrus, p-please!” 

The wonderful sensation came to a sudden stop, the force of being slammed back-first into the bed made Sans wince in pain. Papyrus kneeled on top of his aroused lover, once again, caressing his cheek.

“What do you want Sansy?~” A devilish smile sprawled across Papyrus’ face, Sans couldn’t help but moan at seductive voice.

“P-please…” He couldn’t even get out a sentence before tears began welling up from his eyes. But all it took was a small nibble on the neck before Sans ultimately surrendered to his captor. 

“Please fuck me!” His face turned darker as the salty liquid rained down. Papyrus just smiled.

“I love you to Sansy.~”

And for that night, moans and cries were heard from the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so lewd.


	11. It'll be Just the Three of Us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if not too long

He felt like shit.

That was the only way he could describe the feeling throughout his body. His eyes refused to open when he woke up. His legs were numb, and he felt sticky. Sans shifted to rest on his knees to get a better look of his surrounding. What he didn’t expect was to was find his stolen feet back on his legs. 

Shuffling through the bed covers, he bent over and traced his feet, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. After reassured himself twice, Sans sank into the clattered covers of the bed. He felt exhausted after doing absolutely nothing. Not much of a surprise there. But before he could enter dreamland, he felt something... _ stroking  _ his clavicle. 

In a state of panic, Sans flipped himself to meet the source of the sudden contact. The broken skeleton’s choice ultimately left him motionless to the monster before him. 

Papyrus had been there, kneeling on the floor this entire time,  _ watching  _ him. 

When the two made eye contact, Papyrus gave him a charming, yet sinister grin. “Good morning Sansy, did you sleep well?” 

Not wanting to anger the unhinged skeleton, Sans forced a strained smile and tried to get his throat to make out at least something. “...G-good.”

Papyrus smirked. He then proceeded to climb onto the bed, grabbing Sans by the waist and nested him into his lap. 

Sans magic manifested into a spread of blush across his face. Papyrus took notice and began his bargaining. 

“Last night was wonderful Sans,” He began. “Your moans really kicked up the mood.”

This was enough to release an explosion of deep blue along Sans’ cheekbones. He looked up to face Papyrus, his face held an distressed expression.

“Papyrus, this is wrong. We’re brothers! No one would approve this...”

“...They don’t have a say in this Sans,” Papyrus’ change in demeanor caused Sans to shrink into himself. “Because they’re all dead.”

Papyrus suddenly shot up onto his feet, causing Sans to collapse back-first onto the bed. 

“I did this for us Sans!” He stated. “I did  _ all  _ of this for you! I killed them all for you, I redecorated the house for you, I fucked you for you! I even cleaned you and the bed for you.” 

Sans remained silent. Papyrus sighed, his tensed body relaxed and he sat back on the bed. He wrapped Sans’ in a loving embrace. Sans didn't protest, he just laid in Papyrus’ safe, comforting arms.

“Everything will be okay Sans,” He confirmed. “No one can tell us what to do. It’s just you, and me.” 

“...Yeah. Okay.”

“Well,” Papyrus added. “There’ll soon be someone else joining us.”

Baffled, Sans pried himself from Papyrus and looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

Papyrus poked at Sans’ slightly bloated belly in response. Anxiety rushed through Sans as he lifted up his dress to uncover Papyrus’ hint.

There in a magically conjured stomach, rested a young souling.

Sans began to hyperventilate, but Papyrus placed a hand on the hysterical skeleton’s shoulder.

“Look on the bright side Sans. We’ll have a family, we can start all over again. You just have to accept it.”

Sans bit his lips. Even if he didn’t want the souling, there really wasn’t a way to get rid of them. Either he welcome the idea of having a family with Papyrus, or be selfish and take the life of both him and the undeveloped souling. 

Besides, maybe starting over would be a good thing. They could forget about being brothers and just love each other.

Sans gathered his breath. “Okay Papyrus. I’ll try...for you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter...


	12. Epilogue

If Sans had to be honest, he hasn’t been this happy in years.

Waking up every morning with Papyrus ready to bathe him in a shower of kisses was a rewarding gesture of tall skeleton’s care and love for him. Sans would always try to thank Papyrus by cooking lunch or finishing the laundry, but Papyrus’ lectures of resting and the souling’s fussing often overpowered the pregnant skeleton. It didn’t help that the souling loved to grow and kick Sans’ sides from time to time. He was only four months into pregnant, and yet his conjured belly stretched out as if he were about two months away from birth! 

Looks like the souling got genes from his father. He didn’t know if he would be even capable to walk by the time. He just hoped Papyrus’ old sweater would support the extra size.

Sans beamed at the swollen belly as he lovingly caressed it. He couldn’t wait for their child to live in a world that was brutally taken from them. 

Oh boy, those hormones are acting up again. 

The sound of the door opening signalled Sans to look up and glamor at his lover. 

Papyrus’ carob coat matched with a tattered pair of jeans made the skeleton more handsome if anything. His red scarf brought the determination in his eyes, and that always rattled Sans bones.

Papyrus strolled across the living room to the couch that Sans rested on with his young. “Hello Sans, was everything okay while I was gone?” He kissed Sans’ forehead in reassurance. 

Sans hummed and grasped Papyrus’ hand. “No, everythings fine.  Babybones pestering my sides is all. Might have to go on bedrest for a while.”

“Sans, if that was a pun, it was awful.”

The pregnant skeleton beamed at Papyrus’ reply. “Common, after being stuck on a couch all day, it was all I could come up with.”

“Well A for effort.”

Papyrus surprised Sans with a kiss attack, sharing laughter and love from the exchange. Once the love battle died down, Papyrus tried scooping Sans into his arms, but the small skeleton prefered to walk while he could before he needed to be carried everywhere he went. 

Hand in hand, the two ventured out their humble home and to the small meadow beside the mountain. The sun had set and now was the perfect time to gaze upon the stars twinkling above. Sans smile would shine just as the stars would, and Papyrus would watch his lover in admiration. 

He wanted Sans to be his and happy, and he succeeded. It took a while to finally get the human child, but the results were quite rewarding. They were so filled with determination, and yet they gave up once they had nowhere to go. 

Pitful. 

The surface truly was something beautiful. He couldn’t wait to live the rest of his life with Sans and their child. It was a dream come true. 

If he had to be honest, he did miss his friends at times, and he did feel guilty for his sins. But in the end, Sans being his was all that mattered. 

He looked down at Sans, who slept peacefully on his brother’s side. This pregnancy sure was taking a toll on him. He’d need to share more magic with him once he woke up. 

For now, he looked up toward the stars, reflecting on the life he would have with Sans and their souling. 

It would just be the three of them.

Forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, my first completed story. I would like to thank all of you to for reading and your positive comments.


End file.
